1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device and in particular to an exercise apparatus which uses a rotational or rotatable belt to provide resistance against which the muscles work. The exercises are generally done from a seated position.
As can be seen from my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,493 which issued on Sep. 26, 1989, it is known to use a treadmill-type belt to provide resistance to exercise muscles while in a seated position. The treadmill-associated apparatus suffers many deficiencies, however, including being large and bulky in size and confined to a horizontal position. In addition, the treadmill-associated apparatus of my prior patent does not include structure for engaging the force-transmitting member using the lower body. Given the fact that there are vast numbers of specialized exercise apparatus, no one to date has effectively combined an upper and lower body exercise apparatus that uses a rotatable belt as the power base. The aforementioned treadmill-associated exercise apparatus does provide a belt power base, but its present design does not use this power base to its fullest potential.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,089 issued to A. J. Wood on Jun. 24, 1930 discloses another treadmill exercise device wherein the exercise is conducted while standing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,886 issued to George Kay and Alexander Efimov on Dec. 5, 1972 discloses an exercising machine with spring return pedals and pull lines, but no engagement with a resistance belt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,512 issued to Amos W. Yount and Shellie D. Wells on Sep. 18, 1973 discloses an exercise machine wherein exercises may be achieved while seated, but there is no disclosure therein of a resistance belt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,201 issued to Joseph Mester on Jun. 29, 1976 discloses an exercising machine which incorporates a brake assembly including brake shoes which variably and selectively contact brake drums, and a belt tensioner for varying drag exerted by belts on the brake drums and on belt pulleys. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,901 issued to John M. Kulick on Feb. 21, 1989 discloses an exercise device which is collapsible into a compact configuration for storage.